Out in the Rain
by SatteliteHeart
Summary: The Doctor and Rose land in a strange rainy town, summoned by a distress call. The doctor discovers that Vampires and werewolves reside there, alongside the humans... but who sent the call? and why? first ever go at crossover. please review! xD
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, rainy landscape that greeted the Doctor as he stepped from the Tardis, and as Rose stumbled out behind him she was unimpressed by the weather.

"Where are we?? Can't we go somewhere warm and sunny for a change—always cold rainy England, or some distant planet with no atmosphere. I mean really, doesn't anything interesting happen anywhere else on this planet? Or is alien induced disaster solely exclusive to England?" complained Rose.

" Well… It is usually England, I admit. But this is definitely NOT England… I'm not sure where exactly we are, but I'm guessing somewhere in the state of Washington…in North America. And there's someone here that needs our help. I didn't tell the Tardis to come here –it came here in answer to some kind of distress call…now all we have to do is figure out who, why and where. Excellent. Onward it is—bring your brolly Rose, looks like you are going to need it!!" the doctor looked up to the rapidly darkening sky above and Rose ducked into the Tardis in search of some more rain friendly attire. While she was rummaging in the epic wardrobe inside the Tardis, the Doctor had a look at the computer inside, to get a better Idea of when and where they were.

"Okay….HMMMM oh Yes!!..Excellent!!" Exclaimed the Doctor Loudly.

"What is it?? What've you found??" called rose from amid a pile of plastic clothing from Neptune that they had acquired during their visit to the water filled planet.

" We are on Earth early 21st century, in a small town called Forks, Population 3120…Humans. Almost year round cloud cover. There are practically no sunny days here, making this the perfect settling place for…wait for it Rose you are going to Love this…Vampires!!!!!"

"VAMPIRES?! What like Dracula vampires?!" said Rose looking slightly gobsmacked.

"Oh Yes!!!!" said the Doctor smiling widely.

"Like sucking blood…being afraid of Garlic…turning into bats and all that lark??" asked Rose in disbelief.

" Well… that's not exactly what these vampires are like, those are mostly stories made up to scare human children in the last century. These are only Vampires in the most broad sense of the word...Personally I would more likely call them immortals, or Living Statues but they tend to get called vampires as they feed on human blood and were human once. And if you are bitten by one of them, then after a rather painful conversion process you become one of them." He explained.

" Have you met any before??"

"Only once before, many years ago, I was in Italy in the 13th century and I ran into a very unpleasant gentleman..."

"Gentleman?? How can you call a Vampire a Gentleman??" scoffed Rose.

" Oh they are a very refined group of creatures, they hold onto all of their human traits at the time of conversion and some are even magnified –they are not monsters in the 'raging lunatic murdering at random' sense of the word…well these weren't like that though I understood that there were others out there who were less…civilized---they take meticulous care to keep their existence a secret from the Humans upon which they feed. And there are very strict laws--Laws which one 'Coven' in particular are very passionate about enforcing, in fact it was a member of that coven that I ran into… His name was Caius, and he was a very fierce and Angry creature…He was desperate to kill me" the Doctor chuckled at this and Rose raised a questioning eyebrow "Well it was the whole two heart thing…he'd never smelled a scent quite like mine before, and I …apparently, smell very appetizing. But, as I am not strictly Human and the other Members of the coven felt it would be more prudent to let me continue with my business—the Daleks were making another attempt to wipe out mankind and I needed to get them sent back into the void—and as Vampires are not invulnerable to a Dalek death ray—a fact which they were not best pleased about—they were keen to let me go continue without further hindrance—Aro was the name of the most civilised of the three leaders of the coven—The Volturi they called themselves –I suppose you would call them Vampire Royalty—or Dictators depending on your point of view." The Doctor explained.

"Hmm sounds delightful." Said Rose, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"so the only question is, are the ones who are in need of our assistance, Human? or vampire?...or shape shifters."

"Shape shifters? Dare I ask?"

"Well according to this data there is also a tribe of shape shifting Native Americans inhabiting the area as well as a smattering of Vampires. We are going to have great fun!!" He enthused.

A few hours later and Rose was enrolled in the local high school and the Doctor had a job teaching in the school as a sub, the English teacher Mr. Berty, had broken his leg and there was a vacancy.

"It seems like as good a place as any to start. You can listen to any gossip from the superstitious natives. And I can flirt with the ageing secretary and find out if there is any newcomers to the town lately—I believe that the vampires move around a lot so as to remain inconspicuous, they don't age you see and people talk…and of course, as I said the Volturi are on the lookout for anyone giving the game away!

The next afternoon, Rose walked into the cafeteria and gazed around, taking in her surroundings, of course she was unable to acknowledge the Doctor sitting at the staff table, deep in conversation with one of the administration staff. Rose rolled her eyes, and stalked off in the opposite direction to find somewhere else to sit. She had thought she was past this, feeling nervous about being the new kid in class, after all, she had left school at 16, but here in America, they stayed on till 18, and despite her protests that she could be on the teaching staff too, the Doctor had argued that although in reality she was too old to be in high school, she was definitely not old enough to have attended college and become qualified to teach, and she would be better off portraying someone slightly younger and becoming a part of the student body. So here she was trying to fit in, unfortunately her new face in such a small school, and her broad cockney accent did nothing to help her blend in, so far she had been chatted up by two of the hormonal boys in her government class, and glared at by several of the cheerleader-esque females in the corridors—Apparantly a"NEW" student was a rarity or so one girl in Spanish that morning had told her…

"…Oh yeah we hardly ever get any new students. The last one was Isabella Swan? Have you met her yet? She is going out with like the hottest boy in school, Edward Cullen? --I don't think he's hot though—" she added with a swish of her ponytail and a quick smile in the direction of the blonde kid sitting next to her. " yeah, she just kinda hangs out with him and his family now and they're all _really_ weird so I wouldn't even bother trying to make friends with them." She said this with a bitchy edge and like it was a given that Rose was going to do as she was told , which, of course was like an open invitation to Rose to find out more about Isabella and the mysterious wierdo's she hung out with. The girl, who was named Jessica and her boyfriend Mike, continued to question her about England and why she had moved here to Forks of all places, until the bell rang for the next period…

As she walked across the room she looked around at the scattered groups of kids. She was utterly bored with the whole charade by the time she had entered the cafeteria.

"I feel like an Extra in Grease the musical…" Rose muttered to herself as she spotted Jessica gesticulating wildly that she come and join them at their table. As she approached she noticed a dark haired girl sitting slightly apart from the rest of the group. She had her head down and she seemed to be reading a math book. As Rose approached she looked up and shot the newcomer a warm smile.

"Hey, you must be Rose" the girl said. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan." Rose chanced a sidelong glance at Jessica, and she was looking over an irritated look on her face. Needing no more encouragement than that, Rose pulled up a chair and sat down next to Bella.

"Yeah that's right I'm Rose Tyler. Nice to meet you!"

"So I guess you're the new, new girl."

"Yeah guess so. So what's fun to do around here, Im guessing the rain puts a premature end to most outdoor activities." Rose tried to get the conversation going.

"OH, Its not so bad, once you get used to it. I know a few people who specifically enjoy thunderstorm baseball" an odd look crossed her face as she said this.

"What is it?" Rose pressed.

" Oh, nothing its Just… that I feel like I can really trust you—I just got an odd feeling that you know all about me already. Sorry. Wierd" at this she produced a magnificent blush, where her cheeks seemed to turn crimson, and Rose was concerned she might pass out from lack of blood to the heart.

"Are you OK, you look a little bit wobbly" Rose said.

"Yeah I'm ok I just need a little air I guess." She made to stand up.

"Do you mind if I join you? It's just –you know how it is…new girl, and I kind of feel comfortable with you." Rose pleaded

"Sure…I guess." Bella looked a little bewildered but Rose thought that she didn't seem to mind.

When they reached the double doors leading out to the parking lot, Bella spoke again.

"You wanna go sit in my truck for a while? Its kinda wet out here." She asked.

"Sure that would be great!" Rose beamed at her, trying to put her at ease, she was sure Bella knew something that might help them find whoever it was that needed her help. As they were walking over to her truck Bella tripped up on the kerb and almost fell on her face.

"Whoa, steady on love, mind how you go!" Rose chuckled, and Bella laughed too.

Sorry, I do that all the time, I'm so clumsy, my boyfriends Brother teases me constantly about it."

"Ahh yes, I've heard about this boyfriend… best looking boy in the school no less? Go on girl!!" Rose said, smiling.

"Don't tell me, you've been speaking to Jessica?"

"Yeah, she did bend my ear for a bit this morning…step on a few toes there did you love??"

"Something like that…she isn't my biggest fan, or so I'm told." Both the girls laughed at this

"I wouldn't be too worried , she doesn't seem like the best friend material anyway." Rose said.

"I know, she can be a little unkind. I don't really spend much time with her or the others, since I met Edward, anyway, I just sit with them when he is away from school. Like today." Bella Explained with a sigh, she was clearly unhappy about the fact.

"Does that happen often?"

"Quite often I guess, his family are kind of outdoorsy so they go camping a lot and hiking and stuff."

"Don't the teachers mind?"

"as long as their grades don't suffer the teachers don't mind, and they are all straight A students. Well at least Alice and Edward are, their older brothers and sisters left high school last year. But they were all good students, you know?"

"Yeah sure." Enough with the small talk already Rose thought to herself, you know something and I'm going to find out what it is!

"Ok Bella. I know we only just met but I feel like we have a kind of understanding here. I'm going to be completely straight with you. How are you with impossible stuff being true?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I'm kind of good with that kind of stuff." A small private smile appeared on Bella's face, and Rose felt sure she was correct in her assumptions about Bella knowing something interesting.

"OK so I'm a time-traveler, and I'm visiting Forks with my friend the Doctor, and we came here in his time machine." Rose blurted out and then looked up at Bella to catch her reaction to the odd news. Bella was surprisingly unfazed by the new information.

"Ok. So why are you here?" she asked.

"Wow you _are_ good with impossible stuff being true. Not even a shocked expression."

"Yeah I guess I'm good with that stuff." She didn't elaborate and Rose decided not to push it.

"Any way its kind of complicated, I really need to get my friend to meet you too, he'll be able to explain this better than I can."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Bella said with enthusiasm, her curiosity was obviously being pricked.

"You Know what Bella Swan. I think I'm going to like you!" And with that the pair climbed out of the truck and headed back to the cafeteria to get the Doctors attention.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N So here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it and please review I would love to know what you think!!**_

When they entered, the doctor was tucking into his second helping of fries.

"Enjoying yourself are you?" Rose said into the Doctors ear as she crept up behind him. He turned in surprise.

"Hello!! And how's High school life treating you?" enquired the Doctor through a mouthful of fries.

"Fine thanks, but I think I'm gonna ditch the next few lessons, and go for a tour of Forks with my new friend, Bella." At this the Doctor turned and flashed a huge grin in Bella's direction.

"Sounds like a great plan. Hello Bella, I'm The Doctor, pleased to meet you!" he stuck a hand in her direction which she gingerly shook.

"Hey, good to meet you too." She blushed again.

" well I was getting bored with re hashing Hamlet anyway…shall we?"

The trio left the cafeteria out the back door just as the bell rang.

" So where do you wanna go, there's not really that much to see around here."

"Why don't we go to the Tardis?" Put in Rose—"I bet you'll love it!!"

"Ahh, so we have no secrets I see. Marvelous. Makes things much easier." Smiled the Doctor.

"Well _we_ have no secrets." Said Rose indicating herself and the doctor, with a meaningful look at Bella, trying to communicate to the Doctor, that which she was certain about. Bella knew _something_. Luckily the Doctor caught on and turned his charm on the unsuspecting Bella.

"So. Bella. That's a pretty Name. Bella." He said in a mock Italian accent. "Italian for beautiful. It suits you." Another grin, another blush. "How much _has_ my Rose told you about us?"

Bella blushed again, as she spoke. "Well not much really just that you are time travelers and that you came here in your time machine." She laughed quietly.

"and your not shocked or surprised at all?"

" I've seen a lot of stuff in my life –I'm pretty un-shockable." She said quietly.

"Ahh I see. So you wouldn't be at all shocked if I said the word…Vampire to you?"

Just a fraction of a seconds pause and he knew he had her.

"No. Why would I?" a nervous laugh and a small shake of the head. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this girl was the key to finding out why the Tardis had brought them here.

"I know about them Bella, Its Ok. Just relax, you have no need to fear or worry. You can trust me."

"Its weird but I believe you. I believe that I can trust you. Both of you." She looked at Rose, who nodded and smiled.

"Ok so there are Vampires in Forks." She breathed out relieved.

"There's something I'm missing here though, you are a human, obviously, but I sense that you are not afraid of them…you seem almost… protective. I'm not here to harm them Bella, I have met them before and I have an understanding with one of the Italian covens, I…helped them out many years ago."

"_You_ helped _them_ out?" Bella repeated incredulous.

"Trust me Bella, He's pretty Hardcore." Put in Rose.

"Ahh thank you. Rose, you are pretty hardcore yourself" He told her. She rewarded him with a huge grin.

"Ah, Here we are then." the Doctor pulled out his Sonic screwdriver and aimed it at thin air and a strange whooshing noise announced the re-appearance of the Tardis.

"This? This little box is your time machine? Do you even fit in it?" The incredulous look was back.

"Oh. Yes. Well it's bigger on the inside." And with that he opened the door with a flourish. Bella walked in side and when she saw the inside of the Tardis she let out an audible gasp.

"Okay, I got up today right? I keep expecting to wake up in my bed." She stared around in wonder for a few seconds and then dashed back outside again. She did this several times as if trying to catch the Tardis out, and find it was really this big on the outside too.

"Okay, I'm good with weird, but this is just beyond crazy." Bella said, laughing.

"Make yourself at home, Have a seat." Said the Doctor as he started pressing buttons on the consol. He pointed to a bench built in to the wall of the central chamber of the Tardis, and Bella walked over to it, tripping on several wires as she went.

"So. Tell me about your involvement in all this." Pressed the Doctor.

"No, You first. You tell me who you are and why you're both here and then …maybe ill tell you what I know. I want Answers first." Her tone was firm, and the Doctor knew it was pointless to argue.

"Hmmm. you drive hard bargain Bella Swan. Okay then. I am The Doctor," Bella interrupted him then.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." Bella raised an eyebrow and he continued.

"I travel around, with my friend Rose, making sure that everything in the universe is running smoothly. I was traveling in the Tardis yesterday, on our way to watch the solar flares in the 13th quadrant –its quite something, they have three suns you see." He smiled at Rose as he said this and she beamed back at him. And the Tridolines, that occupy the planets there are the best hosts you can imagine! Their Margaritas are out of this world—literally." He paused to laugh at his own joke and Bella found her voice.

"Wait. So there are aliens too now? Time travel _and_ Aliens? Wow. This is some afternoon. Wait till I tell Edward." She sat looking bewildered as the new information sunk in.

"Edward?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah. Edward is my Boyfriend." Something in her eyes gave her away.

"Ahhh I see. And Edward is…so you must be…Really? Doesn't that scare you? I mean Teethe and kissing and –hmm not sure I'd fancy it, but each to their own…" he appeared to mull his assumptions over for a moment.

"And how does he not just kill you??" It was the Doctors turn to look incredulous.

Bella knew the game was up. Rose was looking a little confused.

"Sorry-- _whats_ going on?"she asked them both.

"Well He's sort of a Vegetarian vampire. So it doesn't scare me…and I trust him. He's going to be mad that I spilled so easily, I'm such bad liar."

"A vegetarian Vampire? Oh Yes. Intriguing. This will be a much more pleasant experience than the last time I met one of his kind."

"Well, Its more like seven actually. His whole family live here" Bella admitted.

"Blimey. Seven? Incredible. I have never heard of any covens this large…except one of course. Excellent! I cant wait to meet them, and your sure they don't harm humans, I can leave Rose here if it's a problem."

"Hey, oh no you don't. I. Am. Coming. Bella is my friend anyway!" protested Rose.

"Hey, I like your style—I hate it when people try to leave the 'fragile human' behind, too! I'll call Edward, and then you can finish explaining! I still don't know why _you're_ here!" she took her cell phone out of her pocket and speed dialed. The phone was picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Edward…Oh. Okay…She did? What did she see?…No I know, yeah I met them already. They're friendly… Its complicated…I'll let him explain when you get here…are you with Carlisle? How long? Ok see you soon. Love you too. Bye."

Bella hung up the phone and looked at the Doctor and Rose.

"Um…they knew you were coming. Alice has these visions, and they saw a blue box, and a man in a long coat, and a blonde girl. They saw me walking into the box with you. They're a little …upset. They'll be here in about 30 seconds." Bella looked anxious.

"Excellent! Shall we go out to meet them?" at his words the screeching of tires could be heard and then the slamming of doors, and the three exited the Tardis, just in time to see a blur of colour streak up the hillside. And then they were face to face with seven, rather cross looking vampires. Rose was struck by how perfect their features were, their eyes a warm, liquid butterscotch colour, in their beautiful pale faces. So quickly that Rose didn't even see it happen, Bella vanished from their midst and re appeared in the arms of the youngest looking bronze haired vampire standing a few yards away from them, she edged closer to the doctor as she took in his dark glare.

"Edward, its Ok!!! They aren't dangerous." Bella cried.

"Bella, we don't know who they are yet, just because they have told you they aren't dangerous doesn't mean its true." Said Edward quietly.

"Honestly there is no need to be concerned, I'm on your side--Allow me to introduce myself, my name is The Doctor," Seven sets of eyes shot glances at each other. " and this is Rose. We've been brought here by some kind of distress call, someone here needs my help, and we were hoping you might be able to shed some light on the situation. I know what you are, and I'm not here to cause you any harm or problems, but if the Tardis brought me here, then there has to be a reason why, and I can't leave until I find out what it is." The Doctor explained, looking at each Vampire in turn, there was a quiet moment, and the eldest looking, blonde Vampire shot a glance at the younger bronze haired one, who was still holding tightly to Bella. Rose saw Edward incline his head in a tiny nod, the doctor did not miss it either. But before he had a chance to think about what that nod might have meant, the eldest vampire spoke.

"Doctor. My name Is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my Family. Esme, my wife, and these are Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, And Edward. It seems you have already met Bella, Edwards Girlfriend. I'm so glad you could come. It was I that had been trying to contact you. I apologise for the way we acted a few moments ago. But we couldn't be sure it was really you until we could get close enough for Edward to read your thoughts."

"Oh? I see, Marvelous. I love mind reading. Great fun." Enthused the doctor.

"Please will you accompany us back to our home, where we can discuss things in a little more comfort?" Carlisle said with a smile. After a little relocation and a short drive (short at the speed the Cullens were driving anyway.) they all were sitting in a spacious room in the Cullens home, one of the walls was entirely made of glass and looked out onto the stunning views of the surrounding forest. When everyone was settled Carlisle who seemed to be the leader, began to speak.

"First I should explain how I came to know that I was able to call for your help. I heard about you over a hundred years ago when I was living in Italy with the Volturi. An Old Italian Family, who are the enforcers of the only real laws our kind are restricted by. Do you know of whom I speak?" the Doctor nodded his assent and the blonde vampire continued.

" They spoke of a man named just The Doctor and his Blue box. A powerful being, who possessed powers unmatched by the strongest of our kind. They told of evil creatures, of a kind of living metal, who could kill a vampire with their formidable weapons. That these creatures were on the brink of dominating the world, but you stopped them. They said that you rid the world of them and saved our kind. Even though you knew of our. This is why I have contacted you. A new threat that we have never encountered before has been…created. If It is allowed to continue with its rampage, then all beings on this planet, Human and Vampire alike are in grave danger." At his words the doctor saw Bella shiver and move closer to Edward, his arms tightening around her, as he murmured words of comfort in her ear.

" We haven't been able to gather much information. We knew it was residing here, one of the Volturi guard has a talent for sensing extra terrestrial activity when it is near, and he was visiting this country on an errand for the Volturi, when he discovered the creatures presence. He made a call to Torchwood, and thought that he would hear no more about it. It is highly intelligent and so far had kept its existence a secret from the humans. This was a malevolent being when it came here…but it was weak and stayed in the shadows. It was stoppable. I had heard that the human factions had the situation under control. But then the creature stumbled upon another of our kind. Not one such as ourselves, but one who lives, feeds, in the usual way of our kind. Who hunts amongst humans. It was disguised so as to blend in, and the vampire it met, A friend of ours named Randall, thought it was a human. Its scent was appealing and he could not resist. The moment the creatures blood entered his system, he was weakened and in terrible pain, he released his prey which ran away into the night. A while later he recovered and was able to get in touch with me, and tell me what had happened, I had spoken to him of creatures from other planets before and he felt certain that this must be such a creature, as its blood had been as poison to him. I was concerned about the effect that the venom may have had upon alien DNA. But we could do nothing but wait for some sign of the creature. I wanted to avoid any further involvement from the Volturi, if possible…Human family members are somewhat frowned upon." He paused and smiled at Bella. It was a smile that spoke volumes and Rose knew that Bella was a part of this family as completely as any of the vampire members. Rose wondered Idly why they didn't just change her into one of them to save any trouble.

"Then a few days later the disappearances started. Not the normal outburst of murder that a newborn would usually cause. Whole towns are disappearing…It leaves no trace, and no evidence, the Human authorities have no clue what is happening, and the government is covering the whole thing up. We don't know if It's killing them, or keeping them for some purpose, and its headed this way. It seems that a conversion has taken place, and the product of this is…well. Insurmountable. When I realize what we were dealing with, I released the radio signal that I was told would summon you." The room fell silent. No one spoke for a few moments and then the doctor said "Blimey. Sounds like I got here just in time then. Looks like we've got a Monster to catch." the vampire named Emmett cheered and high five'd the blonde one they had called Jasper, And the doctors grin grew wider still.


	3. Chapter 3

After a little debate, it was decided that they would spend the night at the Cullens and begin the hunt the following morning. The small dark haired Vampire called Alice, had gone into overdrive arranging slumber party antics for everyone, choosing DVD's and Board games, and putting in a call to Bella's father so that she didn't have to go home and could join in the fun too. There was a couple of large pizza's on the way from the pizzeria in town, to feed the humans and Timelords amongst the group..

The doctor lapped it up, and joined her in her enthusiasm for the latest releases and board game showdowns. Rose watched from where she sat on the couch. Bella and Edward came over and sat down beside her.

"She always so excitable?" she asked.

"Yeah, it gets annoying after a while. She's always getting me in trouble with Bella." Chuckled Edward. Rose needed no more invitation to begin grilling the pair about their relationship.

"So what's the deal with you two anyway? I mean you're not exactly your average couple are you? How did you end up together?"

"Well, I moved here from Arizona a few months ago, and then a lot of crazy stuff started happening, and Edward Kept saving me, and we kinda…You know" Bella blushed to the roots of her hair, and looked down at her hands in her lap, as she said this, and Rose couldn't resist teasing her.

"Aaaahhh Bless, he's like your knight in shining armour!" Bella looked like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. Rose giggled at her expression.

"And what about you lover boy? What's your story?" Rose put Edward in the hot seat, to give Bella a break, however he was more difficult to tease, he was very intense and serious as he said "When I met Bella, something inside me changed forever, she is my only reason to be alive, and if I didn't have her, I would cease to exist." His Golden eyes burned with intensity as he looked at Rose, and she was momentarily stunned to silence.

"Edward don't Dazzle the company please, its rather rude, they wont come back again" sighed Bella. This made him laugh and the tension was broken. Edward smiled at her before speaking again.

"If you will excuse me for a few minutes, I need to speak with my father." He stood and then leaned down to kiss Bella on the top of her head.

"Hurry back." She said.

"Always" He answered her and she watched him walk away until he rounded the corner and left the room. When she looked back at Rose there was a dreamy expression on her face.

" ahh, you two are so sweet together. You really love him don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I really do." Bella looked away in the direction he had gone, already awaiting his return.

"There is one thing I'm curious about though, I mean how do you kiss him, you know, like with the fangs and that?" Rose awaited the answer with wide eyes.

"He doesn't have fangs" Bella laughed, " Kissing him is fine. Its pretty awesome actually, in fact I'd spend most of my time doing it…if he'd let me." She admitted.

"Let you?" Rose asked, incredulous. "Why wouldn't he let you? In my experience its usually the other way around!"

"Well, he thinks that if we get too…carried away he might hurt me, so after a certain point he always stops. Its…very frustrating."

"Blimey, I bet it is, you mean he gets you going by kissing you, and turning that smoldering, James Dean thing he's got going on, on you and then leaves you hanging?"

"I know, it kinda sucks." Agreed Bella

"So are you ever going to…or…? Rose prodded.

"Well, I want him to change me. And then…well, I'd be less breakable. But he wont do it, he keeps going on about how he wont take my life…I'm not giving up though, I'll get my way in the end." She winked at Rose.

"Anyway… what about you and the mysterious Doctor? Are you two …?" It was Rose's turn to feel self-conscious this time. She looked over at the Doctor who was in the middle of an epic game of Jenga, with Alice, Jasper and Emmett, using 6 sets on top of each other, the tower becoming ever more precarious with each turn taken, they were all shouting and egging each other on, and Rose was fairly sure she could talk about this, without being overheard by the many super-sensed vampires in the vicinity.

" I don't know really, sometimes I think…maybe there something there, but it's complicated. See, when I met him he was different, I mean a different person--like a different face -- and I loved him to bits, we were great friends, but then he changed, and he was the same but with a new face, and now I kinda …well…Fancy him, a bit. Maybe. I don't know. I know I Love him. I love him so much, I always have. He's Amazing, and a genius, and we have a right laugh, but…I don't know…He's not even human."

"Why should that matter?" Bella asked. And Rose smiled at what she had just said.

"Yeah I guess you _would_ understand. It doesn't matter. Not really. I mean I can't even think about not being with him, I've given up everything for him. My home, my mum…Mickey…Ex" Rose clarified when Bella looked confused.

"So you should do what makes you happy." Bella said simply. "It sounds like he does, and I see the way you are with each other, you can feel a spark between you both. You should go for it."

"Nah, I don't suppose I will. I don't even know if he feels the same way." Said Rose.

"You know…I have a boyfriend who reads minds. And because of the whole 'not getting carried away' thing he pretty much does anything I ask him to do that keeps my mind of jumping him…I could ask him to find out…If you'd like." Offered Bella.

"MMMM Tempting. But no, thank you. I couldn't do that to him. It wouldn't be fair. And it would be horrible if I heard something I didn't like. It would ruin everything. And I'm not risking that!" Said Rose.

"Sure." said Bella. "Just an idea."

"Thanks for this Bella, its been nice talking to you, I never see my girly mates anymore, not that I could tell them about him anyway, but still."

"Yeah thank you too. You know, we have a lot in common, I can't talk to anyone about Edward except Alice, and she's his sister so it doesn't count." At that moment, Alice called across the room.

"Hey where are the humans? Pizza will be here in 45 seconds, there's cash in the bowl by the door, and plates in the Kitchen, help yourselves! And she turned to dramatically pull a Jenga block from the teetering tower, and the whole thing came crashing down.

"Woooooohh" she cheered "Me versus the Doctor, in Trivial pursuit" As the Girls went to wait by the front door, and Esme followed them out to help with the plates.

"Aha! Trivial pursuit? Is it the twentieth century edition from the mid eighties?" enquired the doctor?

"Why, yes I believe it is. Is that to your satisfaction? " Alice trilled sarcastically.

"Well, I guess so. But Ill beat you."

"Huh!" Exclaimed Alice. "I am over a hundred years old. I have a perfect memory, as only a vampire can have, and _I_ will beat _you_!!"

"Oh Yeah? Well I'm 904 years old, I'm a Genius—I'm talking Einstein genius- only better. _and_ I'm a Timelord." Bragged the doctor.

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out then, isn't there?" said Alice. "And did I mention? I can see the future too." She winked at him. And danced over to the table to set up the board.

"Oh, Its on" the Doctor grinned. "Save me a slice of pizza ladies, I wont be long."

Around 10.30 pm when the pizza was gone and the Games over, they all gathered around the sofa to choose a movie. After much deliberation and argument, mainly between Emmett and Rosalie, the movie Idea was abandoned, and the Doctor managed to convince the Vampires to tell the stories of how they were changed, and one by one they all took their turn reliving the end of their human lives. Edward was first and he told of where he came from and how the influenza had killed his family, and almost killed him too, but then Carlisle had saved him. He went on to talk about the time when he had chosen the natural path of his kind and how he had used his gift to choose evil men as his victims. Later still, Rose noticed Bella's eyes beginning to droop, as Carlisle hypnotic tones told of his youth in 16th century England, and before he had finished, she was snoring quietly against her Vampire's chest. Rose looked over at the Doctor and wished that she was snuggling up against _his_ chest, the steady rhythm beating out from both his hearts, soothing her like a lullaby. Edward excused himself and carried Bella off to bed, and Rose took that as her cue to ask where she was sleeping. Esme showed her to a room on the third floor, and, after using the bathroom, Rose climbed into the huge bed, and waited for the Doctor to join her. She mulled over her earlier conversation with Bella while she waited, but she was asleep, a long time before he finished listening to the Vampires tales, and telling his own.

When the sun came up, it shone brightly through the Window wall, and when Rose squinted her eyes open she saw the Doctor standing gazing out of the window, fiddling idly with his sonic screwdriver.

"Hello, you." She said, stifling a yawn.

"Hello! Did you sleep well?" He said, brightly.

"Yes ta, did you?"

"I didn't actually get any sleep, Carlisle and his family don't sleep, so we used the time to plan out what we're going to do about our little problem." explained the Doctor. "We have everything ready. We leave in half an hour."

"Half an hour? Are we getting breakfast on the way then?" Rose exclaimed in surprise. "What time is it?" She jumped out of bed and grabbed the pile of clothes she had neatly folded the night before, and dashed into the bathroom.

"Ah well, we have a small pit stop to make on the way. You better grab something before we leave, we don't know what kind of welcome we can expect." The Doctor said as Rose was in the bathroom getting ready to go.

"Where are we going anyway??"

"Well, remember I told you about a third kind of species living in this watery little town?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, Shape shifters, wasn't it?" Rose confirmed.

"Hmmm yes. Shape Shifters. What I _hadn't_ banked on, was walking in to a century old feud between Our friends the Cullens and this…Tribe. We are about to go and try to convince the Vampires' mortal enemy to 'do us a favour'. Honestly Rose, things are getting more deadly by the hour."

"Oh yeah? And who are the Vampire's mortal enemy again? These shape shifters you keep going on about?" Said Rose as she came out of the bathroom, and walked over to where the doctor was standing. "so if they are a match for these guys, then what on earth do they shape shift into?"

"Werewolves." Said the Doctor with a frown.

"Werewolves? Well I only have one thing to say about that." Said Rose with a tone of finality.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be then?"

"We, are not amused." They both broke up laughing at this, and Rose was happy to see the sparkle in the doctors eye back to its usual brightness.

"C'mon you, lets get you fed." And they both headed downstairs to find the Cullens.


End file.
